


无名之辈 Once a Nobody

by fatechu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatechu/pseuds/fatechu
Summary: 哈利·波特这样的小人物不应该陷入这种境况。像是一袋土豆般被陌生人抬在肩上,  前往黑魔王的所在地。老实说, 他甚至不是那个活下来的男孩! 整件事都太荒谬了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	无名之辈 Once a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> 作者: Destiny_Of_A_Dragon  
> 原文: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402695  
> 译者: 九十九望宙(Tsukumomochuu)  
> T/N: 有点黑化的哈利! TRHP之间没有爱情要素, 但互动很可爱。

作者的灵感来自外网上的一则梗概:

哈利, 是个藉藉无名的路人甲。他是一个 “麻瓜出身”的男巫, 陪伴他童年成长的是他那厌恶魔法的叔叔、阿姨和表哥。他们告诉哈利, 他的父母是怪胎, 所以他天生也是怪胎, 而怪胎是不值得拥有人类的生活权利。

  
你懂的, 哈利, **_不是_** 活下来的男孩。他的父母只是在战场上常见的伤亡, 他们的生死并不重要。没有人会留意到刊登在报纸第15页, 只有三句长的波特家的讣告。所以尽管杀了他父母的人是伏地魔, 整件事依然像是捏死一只小虫子一样的微不足道。

  
当哈利被分到格里芬多时, 只收获到少许礼节性的欢呼和敷衍的掌声。他的人气和他父亲截然不同, 事实上, 是完全相反。哈利没有朋友, 即使有人向他示好, 斯内普会确保他们的失败。哈利的成绩在每一科都是平均值以上(除了魔药学), 却一直没有甚么存在感。

  
但某天、某一次夜游, 哈利发现自己被挷架了。他被误以为是那个活下来的男孩, 然后被捆 绑得像是一只节日火鸡并送到伏地魔的面前。作为一个古怪又固执的格兰芬多, 哈利吸引了本世纪最可怕的黑魔王的注意, 甚至令对方不想放走哈利。啊, 反正哈利也没那么想回去就是了。

\---

到底哈利是如何令到自己变得狼狈不堪? 他现在失去视觉, 因为头上套着麻袋; 而不管是谁把他当成是一袋土豆般扛在身上, 他都不敢过多的挣扎, 他害怕那个食死徒会做出更可怕的事情。

  
说实话, 类似的事情发生在他身上的次数多得惊人。当然, 这是他第一次被绑架, 但这不代表以往发生在他身上的意外就不再荒谬了。

  
哈利对自己是完完全全, 从头到尾的无名小卒这个想法深信不疑。没有人认识他,嗯…或许这有点夸张了, 因为那个活下来的男孩, 纳威, 偶然会为他出头, 但他觉得对方只要单纯看在他同为格兰芬多的份上而帮忙。真的没有谁重视过哈利的存在。

  
他在麻瓜家庭长大, 被仇恨魔法的亲戚各种欺凌(虽然他也是最近才意识到自己的经历算是一种儿童虐待)。收到霍格华兹的入学信就像是美梦成真, 而当他真正踏进这所魔法学院时, 那种幸褔的感觉就更加强烈了。

  
可惜在哈利身上, 美好的东西总是转眼即逝。哈利在课堂上表现不俗, 却从来没有被谁称赞过。他不主动招惹麻烦, 却因此被称为胆小鬼。他试过为同学出头, 最终只收获了一次禁闭。当他和其它人交谈, 他们只会摆摆手让哈利走开, 仿佛哈利是只烦人的苍蝇。他经常被卷入奇怪的事件中, 可是没有人留意到他也在场, 或者他们只是不想去关心。没有事情, 任何事情, 他是做得足够好的。

  
和他人的友谊总是难以长久, 每一个新朋友都会被斯内普教授吓走, 那只地牢蝙蝠一直针对哈利和所有亲近哈利的人。哈利曾经相信霍格华兹会成为他的避难所, 但现实带给他的是一次又一次的失望。

  
今晚, 看来是哈利的校园生活中最后的一次失望了。他怀疑自己是否能活下来。深深地叹了一口气, 他尝试转动被绳子绑在身后的手腕, 但三两下就放弃了。即使他能把绳子解开, 他也不可能及时逃走。

  
他今晚实在不应该外出。但是, 哈利是那么绝望地想从朋辈之间得到归属感, 他忍不住跟随纳威和他的朋友, 在深夜时分来到黑湖边。他们放任哈利的行动, 大概是纳威说服过他的朋友了。哈利心想, 纳威是目前唯一一个愿意接纳他的人, 他好像能理解他的寂寞和孤独。

  
哈利咬紧牙关, 瞇着眼怒瞪眼前的空气。该死的混蛋, 那个他差点就信任的人, 正正是令他深陷险境的原因。食死徒没有预兆地出现, 勒令他们交出那个活下来的男孩, 他们毫不犹豫就把哈利推出去, 然后火速地逃回城堡。没有人回头, 一次也没有。环境太黑了, 哈利怀疑那个食死徒没有考虑过要检查他的长相, 他只是听到他们的叫喊就匆匆决定把哈利抓走。

  
突然, 哈利被粗暴地扔在地上。他生气地痛呼, 试图再次拉扯手腕上的绳子。假如他将会在今晚死去, 他不会死得像个胆小鬼。他受够了被其它人如此称呼。即使他经常被卷入学院间的争执, 但不知为何, 格兰芬多们永远漠视事情的经过, 只执着于哈利坚持不打破校规这件事。话说, 怎么打破校规就代表「勇敢」的意思了? 这只会害他们因为愚蠢的事情而惹祸。

  
「我的主人。」一道兴奋的女性声音在高叫。「我们为你带来了一份礼物。我认为主人会喜欢的。」

  
这是…贝拉特里克斯? 怪不得纳威迫不及待要逃走, 哈利沉思。所有人都知道纳威惧怕那群把他父母折磨到失常的食死徒。虽然这不足以成为他做逃兵的借口, 哈利仍然感到被背叛。

  
「啊…我看见了…假如这是我所想的那个人, 我会很欣慰。出去, 我希望检视我的礼物。」伏地魔嘶哑的声线传到哈利的耳边, 低沉、微弱, 好像揭示了他的疲惫。多么的…古怪。哈利从来没有听过伏地魔的声音会有除了愤怒和傲慢以外的情绪, 但现在……

  
「当然, 我的主人。」哈利听到他身后的某个位置传来一下开门声、 一下关门声。椅子转动时轧轧作响, 轻柔的脚步声愈来愈近, 哈利全身僵直。有一只手按在他的头上, 静止了数秒, 然后快速地把他头上的袋子扯开。  
突如其来的光线令哈利眨动了一会眼睛才看清黑魔王疑惑的表情。

  
「或许值得一提…」哈利解释。「他们本来是想把活下来的男孩献给你。只是纳威是个白痴, 他推了我一把, 所以…就这。」

  
哈利无奈地耸耸肩, 黑魔王缓缓地叹息, 用手指捏了一下鼻梁。这…这也很古怪。哈利一直认为伏地魔现身时会对自己施展一个glamour, 可惜没有人相信他。有一次, 他参与了一个关于伏地魔的长相的赌局, 但完全没有人采纳他的意见, 或许是因为最接近真相的事反以最不合理?

  
呃, 是的, 伏地魔看上去非常迷人。哈利说服自己, 热烈地打量这个男人的身体绝对不是一件可耻的事。没有人会因为对着一个如此英俊的男人暗送秋波而感到抱歉。

  
「不意外的结果…为甚么我会容许他们尝试这种无稽的行动? 只要有任何一种失败的可能性, 他们都会找到。」伏地魔失望地摇头, 没有注意到哈利也听见他的自言自语。

  
「默林啊, 他们是不是经常出错? 或者你应该, 我不知道, 实际地做点甚么? 有朝一日他们会把事情搞砸得比这次更严重, 你懂的。」哈利反了个白眼, 意识到伏地魔正在危险地盯着他, 不过他也不是特别在意。没错, 他是有点担心得到一个Crucio甚么的, 但他坚持自己的说法并没有错, 即使得到的下场是以更惨烈的方式死去。

  
「多么狂莽的发言。我, 理所当然, 会给予他们应有的处罚。大部份人会从中汲取教训, 但少数从阿兹卡班脱狱而出的人是有一些…难以管教。」伏地魔轻哼。

  
「好吧, 那你多久一次会直接告诉他们错在哪里? 他们不是靠训练就能守规矩的宠物; 他们是人类, 人类要靠了解错误的原因才能学习, 而不是故乱猜测自己是否错误。」

  
显然而见, 他越界了, 因为下一秒伏地魔已经粗暴地紧握他的下颚, 眉睫之内就是他那副蔑视的表情。「你的自保能力少得可怜, 男孩。我建议你在得到一个比我计划中更要痛苦的死亡前学会闭嘴。」

  
「男孩」这个称呼莫名地刺激到哈利。下一秒, 他奋力地从伏地魔的手中挣脱出来, 并且狠狠地咬了他的手指一口。接下来挨的一巴掌可太值得了, 因为他现在能看到伏地魔指尖上的一圈泛红。

  
「哼…愚蠢的格兰芬多。所有格兰芬多都这么热爱自寻死路吗?」

  
「喂! 不是所有格兰芬多都这样! 我会这样做是因为我知道, 或早或迟我都要死了, 所以为甚么我要在意自己死得痛不痛苦? 至少我能激怒你, 这可是不可多得的乐趣啊。」哈利刻意笑得像个惹事生非的混混, 这种表情他在马尔褔的脸上看过很多次。

  
伏地魔哼声, 抚弄着魔杖, 哈利想伏地魔正在试图威胁他。很遗憾, 哈利完全不为所动, 不会因为折磨而屈服。

  
「我惊讶于我竟然没有更早地发现你。」伏地魔说。「考虑到你的行为, 你竟然不是第一个冲出来要跟随隆巴顿上战场的人?」

  
哈利嗤之以鼻。「说得好像我会喜欢做那贱人的跟班。我刚刚已经说了, 不是所有格兰芬多都和我一样。格兰芬多教导我做一个勇敢的人, 而不是做一个傻瓜。这又不是我的错, 这些年来他们都忘记了当中的差别。」  
「那看来隆巴顿是你的仇人。介意解释一下吗?」

  
「不,不完全是!」哈利更大声地回话, 好奇对方会有甚么反应。「当然…能出一口气很好, 所以, 管他的。因为狗屎理由连累我来到这里。如果那个混蛋没有推我一把, 我也不会被绑架, 不会沦落到这种情况。我不害怕今天就是我的死期, 完全没有, 但我发誓, 如果我能侥幸离开, 我甚至可能会想 ** _为你_** 杀掉那个白痴。」

  
「啊…我没有察觉到隆巴顿是一个…懦夫。」黑魔王表现出非常真诚的失望。「你是哈利波特, 没错?」在等到哈利的点头前, 便继续说道:「你比那个男孩更能成为一个好的宿敌。你非常…有趣。我没有遇过能在我面前如此自在的人。」

  
「呃, 谢谢, 我就当是你对我的赞美?」 哈利发誓他看到伏地魔在微笑。站立着的男人突然倚靠在身后的桌子, 双臂交叉, 用十分认真的眼神打量他。

  
「告诉我, 哈利。你会为我效劳吗?」

  
「等等…甚么?」哈利确信他的大脑短路了, 他怎么可能会听到那个人说出这样的话。在他说了一堆大逆不道的话后, 伏地魔希望他…为他工作? 这, 这根本不合理。

  
直到伏地魔再次开口, 哈利也没有察觉到自己把心底话大声说出来了。「和你的对话很有趣。没有人敢在我的面前说这样的话, 你不在意自己会得到甚么待遇。这很新鲜, 而我很享受。」

  
「但…我, 我不想成为食死徒,这…」

  
「我要求的不是这个。」伏地魔打断。「我不需要再多一个跟随者。我想我是要你…嗯, 为我本人服务。我不可能亲手去做那些无聊世俗的日常事务, 而且我讨厌把这些事务交到家庭小精灵的手上, 他们不受魔法合同约束。」

  
「所以…所以你想我成为你的男佣?」哈利惊讶。

  
「更像是一个秘书。」伏地魔纠正。「你要为我煮食、整理我的办公室、拾取报纸、提醒我的日程…诸如此类。」

  
哈利瞪眼看着这个男人。「认真?凭甚么我会答应你?」

  
「当然, 我可以给你一些利益作为报酬。保护你、给你一个奢华的住所、享之不尽的美味佳肴, 基本上你想的都能得到。我甚至能帮你报复隆巴顿, 如果这真的是你内心的渴求, 而不仅仅是口头上的一时冲动」

  
好吧,这的确不一样。这的确…很有吸引力。得到任何他想要的? 哈利从来没有得到过他想要的, 从来没有。甚至在他发现自己继承了一个波特家金库时, 也不代表他可以随意挥霍。然后黑魔王的保护? 不需要担心会有人伤害他, 不用时刻提防那些斯莱特林, 还有少部分的格兰芬多。享用他想吃的食物, 不用忍受家庭小精灵煮得过分油腻的菜色。还有来自黑魔王的报复, 那基本是死亡的保证了吧? 这个男人在引领他进入他从没体验过的生活……

  
他…想拥有。他如此渴求。「好的, 好的。如果你能把你刚刚保证的都写进那份, 你应该会要求我签的魔法契约?」

  
黑魔王的脸上流露出一个恶魔般笑容。「成交。」

<END>


End file.
